


Better Off As Lovers

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Metafiction, Riding, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Dan reads phanfic to forget the predicament he's having with Phil, but when Phil finds him reading smut, he'll have to face the problems they have as friends with benefits.





	Better Off As Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this may have been done lots in the phandom and I apologise if it’s not as good, but it was a prompt sent to my tumblr and I hope you'll still like it <3

It’s not like they’ve never read any phanfic before. There’s totally nothing wrong with opening a tab to the phanfictioncatalogue - he’s amazed how organised his fans could be - when they’ve done this numerous times together.

They’ve read fanfic in videos, acted out fanfic on tour. Hell, they even wrote their own fanfic in their book. So, what’s the harm in clicking on the ‘smut’ tag?

Dan was bored of watching porn, he wanted to read some instead. So he got comfy in his bed, sitting against the headboard and propping his laptop on his lap. He wanted to see how well his fans could guess what he’s like in bed. Most are laughable, but sometimes he’ll find a gem so accurate it scares him a little.

It still grinds his gears how his fans are so set on thinking he’s a pure bottom. He scrolled through the top!dan tag, skimming through all the summaries to find an interesting one. Was it weird that he was trying to read about himself fucking his best friend? Maybe. But was that even the right thing to call Phil? Do best friends fuck when they’re desperate and horny and then act like it never happened and never talk about it? Who the hell knows. But it’s definitely better to just jack off to some porn about himself and his - whatever Phil is to him - than to try to have sex with Phil again. The loneliness and emptiness he always felt when Phil avoids him for days after they fuck is not worth the effort, no matter how much he missed being in Phil, having Phil under him, letting Phil’s warmth surround him.

So he clicked on a fluffy smut fic, because maybe he missed making love instead of the rough, loveless sex that he always had with Phil. And maybe he had thought of what it’d be like to make love to Phil, to have more meaning to the sex. Not that he would ever dare to admit that to himself. It would certainly ruin their friendship.

He snorted at the title - [Phil Tries New Things](http://blissedoutphil.tumblr.com/post/164674311136/phil-tries-new-things). A lessamazingphil series they should probably update more of, he noted. The fic was unrealistic from the get go - as if Phil had never bottomed before. As if he’d be too nervous to ask Dan to fuck him; most of the times they fucked were because Phil initiated it. And Phil’s never shy when he asks for what he wants.

He couldn’t help the pang of longing and jealousy as fic Phil cuddled fic him. They sometimes fell asleep together after sex, but almost always with Phil far away from him at the other end of the bed, back turned to him. And often he’d wake up to an empty bed the next morning.

Dan quickly got his dick out of his underwear. He’s here to jack off, not to get emotional, damn it. He stroked himself for a bit, reading about fic Phil realising he had a thing for nipple play. He gasped a little, it was the first time the fic was actually a little realistic. He missed playing with Phil’s nipples, making him gasp and moan just by a flick or a pinch.

Fic Dan was going too gentle for it to be realistic. Going slow and gentle would make it seem loving, and Phil would never want that. Dan had tried, but Phil could be a rather demanding bottom and he always only wanted a quick fuck, rough and sloppy. But Dan wouldn’t blame him, in fact he was glad Phil only wanted to use him that way. He didn’t think he’d be able to continue living with the man and pretending he wasn’t in love with him if Phil allowed their sex to be passionate and tender.

Dan let a soft moan slip past his lips as his wrist twisted on his shaft. Fic Phil was so needy, and he couldn’t help but think of the last time he had sex with the Phil currently in the room next to him. Memories of needy Phil grasping at the sheets as he pounded into him flashed across his mind, and he groaned, moving his hand faster on his cock.

He made sure to be as quiet as possible, but he must’ve whined a little too loudly when he felt his orgasm approaching. Because slowly, his door creaked open. But Dan was too engrossed in jerking himself off so he didn’t notice Phil pop in until Phil spoke up.

Dan almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Phil’s voice. Phil wasn’t even disgusted or embarrassed to have walked into his best friend - or whatever Dan was to him - masturbating. He simply sauntered over to the bed.

“Started without me? But that’s good, ‘cause I’ve prepared myself too,” Phil’s voice was smooth and sultry as he pushed Dan’s laptop aside and straddled Dan’s thighs.

Dan looked into lust-filled eyes. He didn’t even bother answering, he knew what was coming. He wondered how Phil was always so confident, he’d never have the guts to just walk into Phil’s room and demand for sex. But it was probably because Phil knew that Dan would never deny him.

Phil swatted Dan’s hand away from his dick and replaced it with his own, making Dan moan breathlessly.

“I want to ride you,” Phil decided, moving off of Dan to take his clothes off.

Dan nodded wordlessly, he’d do anything just to have Phil physically close to him again. At the moment, he couldn’t care about the emotional baggage he’d have to face tomorrow. He hurriedly took his clothes off as well.

But just before Phil sat back on Dan’s legs, he caught sight of Dan’s laptop, still open on the fic he’d been reading.

“What were you doing?” he asked slowly, brows furrowing.

Dan gasped, how had he forgotten about his laptop so soon? His mind was racing and his heartbeat quickened as he tried to come up with some excuse. He tried to reach for his laptop but he was pinned to the bed by Phil sitting on his thighs, and the laptop was near his feet. Phil easily reached for it and Dan sighed in defeat and resigned to his fate.

“Phanfic?” Phil asked, and Dan was too embarrassed to even open his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t there, Phil would disappear and this would all just turn out to be some fucked up dream.

“Smut??” Phil wasn’t letting Dan escape.

“I mean we always read fics anyway what’s wrong with reading some smut, we’ve been ignoring our fans’s hard work on this genre and I mean I’m just trying to see how well they think they know us and-”

Phil stopped Dan’s rambling by putting a finger against his lips. He smiled a little, he always found it adorable how Dan got all chatty when he was nervous.

“Is it any good?”

“I- uhh, it’s nothing like us, I guess,” Dan answered slowly, unsure what was on Phil’s mind.

To his surprise, Phil sat back and leaned against him. This was new, Phil was naked and snuggled between his thighs, back warm against his chest. Dan had slowly lost his boner the moment Phil saw his laptop, arousal making way for embarrassment. But he started to feel aroused again as Phil’s back brushed against his dick.

Dan didn’t know how to react. He had the urge to wrap his arms around Phil’s waist, but he didn’t know if Phil would want that. Plus, Phil was actually reading the fic now. Dan felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and he wished he could disappear. It was scarier since he couldn’t see Phil’s face, so he couldn’t gauge Phil’s reaction. So he just shut his eyes again.

“Hm,” Phil hummed when he was done with the fic, “that was...interesting. Though I never thought you’d be interested in the fluffy type of smut.”

“...Wanted to try reading new things, I guess,” Dan mumbled, surprised that Phil wasn’t freaking out at how his best friend - fuck buddy? - was a creep.

“Did you ever wish we had that type of sex?” Phil tilted his head back and looked up at Dan.

“Um,” Dan was blushing, and he didn’t know if he could tell the truth without losing everything he had with Phil.

But Dan didn’t need to speak because he had his answer written all over his face. And there was no point lying because sometimes Phil could read him better than he can hide his emotions.

“I do too,” Phil admitted quietly and all breath left Dan’s lungs.

“You never let me,” Dan said after he recovered from his initial shock. He recalled the times he’d tried to kiss or cuddle Phil while having sex, only to be pushed away.

“I...” Phil began, but paused to sit up. He turned to face Dan properly.

“I was scared that if you ever kissed me or act all loving during sex, or even after...then I’ll get too attached to you. More attached than I already am. And I didn’t wanna risk ruining whatever we already have. So I just. Leave. Because I always thought you’d never feel the same way.”

“Phil. How could you ever think that?” Dan was bewildered by Phil’s confession, and the fact that they were actually living some cliche fanfic trope. He’d read friends with benefits to lovers fics and wished his situation would end up the same more times than he’d like to admit.

“I don’t know...you never seem to want anything more when we’re not having sex,” Phil mumbled, only now realising how silly he’d been to think that too.

“That’s only because you’re always so distant after we do it, so I keep my distance too because I don’t want to upset you!” Dan retorted, “I want nothing more than to be able to show you how much I actually love you.”

Dan’s eyes widened when he realised what he said. He never meant to admit his feelings like that, but now that it’s out he didn’t really mind. It actually felt like a relief to finally let his secret out, especially since now he knows that his feelings are mutual.

Phil’s mouth was slightly hung open in surprise at Dan’s confession. His heart leapt, he never thought he’d ever hear Dan say it.

“I- you?” Phil was speechless.

“Yes, Phil,” Dan’s continued, “I love you. And if this ruins our friendship then I’m really sorry. But I can’t go on with our whole sex thing any longer if I can’t love you. I want to have you as more than a friend and fuckbuddy. But if you don’t want to..then please let’s just forget what I said. I don’t know how we’ll move on from here but I’ll promise to leave you alone if that’s what you want and I-”

Phil stopped Dan’s rambling again, but with his lips this time. Dan’s eyes widened for a second in shock before he shut them and kissed Phil back. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it ringing in his ears. It was their first actual kiss, not counting that one and only time Dan had tried to kiss Phil when they first had sex, when Phil had pushed him off and turned to his hands and knees to face away from him.

Dan had waited for this moment for so long. He opened his mouth a little, letting Phil pull at his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe he was kissing the man he’d been pining after for years, and that man was the one who initiated the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist and tangled his hands at the back of Phil’s head, pulling Phil to him even closer.

Phil licked into Dan’s mouth, and his hands came up to caress Dan’s warm cheeks. Dan’s lips were so sweet just like he’d imagined. He didn’t care that they were chapped, he’d wanted to kiss those pretty lips for a long time. He was so glad he’d done it and it made him wonder why the hell he hadn’t already kissed him sooner.

Phil never wanted to pull away, but eventually he had to to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Dan’s as they both breathed heavily.

“I love you too, Dan. So much. And I’ll never want you to leave,” Phil whispered, looking into the beautiful brown eyes that lit up at his words.

Dan leaned in to kiss Phil again, but they were both smiling so hard that it was barely a proper kiss. He wrapped his arms around Phil, so happy to finally be allowed to hug Phil and hold him close without Phil trying to push out of his embrace.

“So...wanna re-enact that cheesy fic?” Phil asked, and he giggled when Dan laughed heartily.

“More than anything,” Dan answered softly.

Phil got his hand between them and gently tugged at Dan’s cock again. Dan’s cock twitched at the touch, and Dan moaned a little. He mimicked Phil’s movements and wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock as well.

Phil hastily grabbed lube from the bedside table and they jerked each other until they were both fully hard. He kissed Dan urgently, swallowing all his pretty moans. He was so happy to finally allow himself to just kiss Dan without fear of getting his feelings hurt.

“Can I still ride you?” Phil asked shyly when he broke the kiss.

Dan was surprised that Phil was asking him, he had always just told him what he wanted.

“Of course,” Dan breathed out and spread his legs a bit.

Phil nodded a little and straddled Dan’s hips. He held the base of Dan’s cock to align with his hole, and he never broke eye contact with Dan as he slowly sunk himself down.

They both moaned out when Phil had Dan’s cock all the way in him. Phil slowly ground his hips as he kissed Dan again. He was quickly getting obsessed with the feel of Dan’s lips against his, the way they fit perfectly with his.

Dan groaned into the kiss, he’d missed being warm inside Phil. And everything felt so much better now that he was allowed to kiss Phil. He needed to move, but he let Phil set the pace.

Soon enough, Phil started moving his hips up and down. He went almost all the way up until only Dan’s tip was in him before he crashed back down. He rode Dan earnestly.

Dan rested his hands on Phil’s hips and looked up at the boy moving on him. It was rare for them to face each other while having sex, and Dan felt emotional as their sex was finally intimate.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dan whispered, realising he barely knew what Phil’s expressions while having sex.

Phil’s mouth was hanging open as he bounced on Dan, but he ducked his head shyly when Dan complimented him. He ran his hands across Dan’s chest, realising he barely knew Dan’s sensitive spots. He’d been so selfish before, always taking from Dan but rarely reciprocating. He decided to kiss Dan’s neck softly, see whether it really was as sensitive as Dan always made it out to be.

The moan that came out of Dan confirmed it for Phil and he nipped at Dan’s neck, wanting to hear the beautiful sounds Dan could make. He started sucking a hickey, feeling Dan place a hand at the back of his head to keep him there.

Dan couldn’t believe that he was only experiencing Phil’s talented mouth now. He lifted his hips up to meet Phil’s as Phil’s grinding became more erratic. He panted as Phil continued sucking hickeys from his neck to his collarbone.

Phil pulled back and admired the way Dan’s milky skin quickly turned red. He moved faster on Dan’s cock, squeezing his ass as he fucked himself on Dan.

“So good,” Dan moaned out, looking up at Phil dazedly.

He pulled Phil back down so he could also suck a hickey on Phil’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Phil moaned as he felt Dan bite and lick at his shoulder. He held onto Dan’s shoulders for balance as he continued grinding on Dan’s cock.

“I love you,” Phil couldn’t help but say it when Dan looked back up at him again. Dan needed to hear it, deserved to be reminded again and again.

“I love you too,” Dan responded, and Phil noticed that his eyes were shining, wet with tears threatening to fall.

Dan felt himself getting close to orgasm, so he wrapped his hand around Phil’s dick so they could come together. He quickly jerked Phil off, the movement slick from Phil’s precum.

Phil let his head fall on Dan’s shoulder. He angled his hips so that Dan’s dick grazed his prostate with every thrust, and he moaned at the overwhelming pleasure combined with Dan’s skilled hand moving on his shaft.

“I’m close,” Dan panted, swiping his thumb over Phil’s slit.

“Me too,” Phil said as he clenched his ass on Dan’s cock.

Phil’s nails dug into Dan’s shoulder as he came with a groan. Dan stroked him through his orgasm, feeling Phil’s cum spurt on his stomach. Phil didn’t stop bouncing as he orgasmed, and Dan followed soon after, moaning Phil’s name as he came.

Dan finally let go of Phil’s waist when he finished coming, noticing the bruises on his hips like his fingerprints. Phil collapsed onto his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Dan slowly brought his arms around Phil and hugged him.

They stayed that way for a while, Phil not bothering to get off of Dan. He secretly liked the feeling of Dan softening inside him. He nuzzled at the hickey he formed earlier on Dan’s neck and basked in the post orgasm afterglow. He allowed himself to feel safe and loved in Dan’s arms, and he smiled softly because it was something he’d always wanted.

“You should probably get off,” Dan mumbled after a few moments and kissed Phil’s hair.

Phil whined, but he moved off. He flopped on the bed next to Dan, and Dan wiggled down to lie on his side. They smiled fondly at each other, and Dan felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach come alive.

“Hi,” Phil whispered.

“Hi,” Dan said, his smile growing.

They shared more soft kisses and whispered confessions of the affection and longing they’ve felt for each other for years as they snuggled close under the covers.

They’d figure out what all this would mean for them and how things would change in terms of their work soon, but for now, they were content to stay in each other’s arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wow I just had to have a cheeky plug of one of my fics here hadn’t I lmao. also can you tell I’m a fan of FOB by the two lyrics I included haha


End file.
